Give Me Hope
by randomostrichchocolates
Summary: What would happen if Reino told Kyoko that Ren was actually Corn? My first Fan Fic! Please review : Ren X Kyoko X Reino
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. Please tell me the truth if it's good or not. I'll try hard to be a good writer ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat or any of the characters. All of that belongs to ****Yoshiki Nakamura. If I did own Skip Beat, Ren and Kyoko would be together and Sho would probably be dead :P**

Give Me Hope

Chapter 1

Kyoko tried to suppress her anger at the man standing before. He had said he wanted to talk to her about something really important but so far he hadn't said a word. "Well what is it!" She practically yelled.

Reino smirked at her impatience. He just LOVED tormenting her. "Like I said, I have something important to tell you".

"I'm listening" Kyoko said. She had picked a very crowded place to talk, just in case he tried something.

"I've been thinking about that _precious _blue stone you have. I think I know where its previous owner is and I could tell you if you really want to know" Reino said, waiting for the amusing girl's reaction.

Kyoko froze at Reino's words.' _Does he really know where Corn is?!?!' _Kyoko thought excitedly _'Or is he trying to trick me??'_.

"Well do you want to know, Kyoko_-chan_?" Reino asked, knowing well that Kyoko would not say no.

"Are you trying to trick me?" Kyoko asked slowly. She knew this bastard wouldn't do something like this without getting something in return. He probably just wanted to get her hopes up and then crush her.

"Oh no. I really know who he is and where he is right now" Reino smirked as he saw Kyoko's expression was in the middle of confusion and hesitation.

'_Maybe he does know where Corn is…' _Kyoko thought remembering what that monster had said a while back _'By now that person would be broken or gone from this world'. _The thought made Kyoko shudder. She felt tears pricking near her eyes, but quickly wiped them away so that stupid beagle wouldn't see. "Tell me" she said, trying to act calm but inside she was bursting with the hope of seeing Corn again "where is he?"

Reino smiled evilly. He knew Kyoko would come around sooner or later. "With nothing in return for my kind favor?" he asked.

Kyoko sighed. She knew he wouldn't tell her for free but now she really wanted to know and she was willing to do just about anything. "What do you want?" Kyoko said in a very annoyed tone.

"I want you to act in my new PV" Reino said. He liked tormenting the girl and he knew that normally she wouldn't act in his PV in her right mind.

"Fine" Kyoko said. She was desperate.

'_WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' _Kyoko thought to herself. She had just agreed to act in the PV of that stupid beagle's new song. Normally she wouldn't do that but she was desperate to know where Corn was and meet him again. "Just tell me where Corn is first" Kyoko said. She needed to see if he knew where Corn was for real before she acted in his stupid video.

"Okay" Reino said. If this got her to act in his PV, he would tell her the truth. But if Kyoko lied and didn't finish the deal, there would be consequences. "You've actually met him already. Do you remember what I said to Tsuruga Ren when I first saw that blue stone, Kyoko?" Reino asked.

Kyoko nodded, wondering why he was saying this. _'WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH CORN?!?!?!?!' _She thought. "You said that Tsuruga Ren was his false name" She said "And he said it was his stage name. What does this have to do with Corn?"

Reino smiled. "Be patient, Kyoko-chan, I'll get to the point in a minute. Have you ever wondered what his real name is? Probably not. Well I don't either but when he grabbed my hand that day, I realized something really important. Kyoko, what do you think the previous owner of that stone would look like if he had grown up?"

Kyoko was annoyed. Why wasn't this stupid beagle telling her where Corn was? Nonetheless, she tried to picture Corn all grown up. She opened her eyes and looked back at the man. "Well……………..Now what?" Kyoko asked him.

"You still don't know? How are you not getting this? Fine, do you want me to just come out and say it? Okay, I will. The previous owner of that malicious stone is your beloved sempai, Ren. Tsuruga Ren."

'_No way'_

**So……………….How was it?? Please give me constructive criticism or nice comments :D I wanna improve and right better stories! Ok peace out ppls**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm…………I'm just gonna add another chapter right now cause it's bugging me that I only have one chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of these characters. You don't know how much I wish that I did though.**

Give Me Hope

Chapter 2

'_No way' _Kyoko thought, after hearing Reino's words _'That can't be true. He's tricking me. Yeah! That's it! He's just trying to trick me!' _"Ha! Why would I believe such an obvious lie, you stupid beagle" Kyoko said, confident she was right.

"You don't believe me?" Reino asked. _'Wow she really is oblivious' _He thought.

"No! I don't believe you! Cause if Tsuruga-san was Corn, he would tell me." Kyoko said with a little nod of her head as if trying to convince herself the truth.

"Well then, Kyoko, how about you ask your sempai yourself and get the answer" Reino said "But whatever answer you get, you still have to keep your promise about the PV". He wasn't about to give up on making her act with him.

"I will ask him! But if he says no and I don't think he's Corn, then the deals OFF!!" Kyoko shouted. Then before Reino could say another word, she stomped off. Reino sighed. He was gonna have to find a way to convince Kyoko that he was telling the truth.

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoko peddled back to the Darumaya. _'Tsuruga-san can't be Corn.' _She thought to herself _'If he was why wouldn't he tell me? So it can't be him. Then again, Corn would be the same age as him if he had grown up. But Corn had blonde hair and Tsuruga-san has brown hair. So he can't be Corn. Besides, Corn's a fairy prince, not an actor'_. She arrived at the Darumaya and quickly fell asleep while clutching her precious stone, Corn, next to her heart.

**The next day…**

Kyoko woke up and looked at Corn in her palm and smiled. Then she looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyoko yelled and ran off to get ready and put on her makeup. Kyoko arrived at the Dark Moon shooting scene three minutes late. She ran to see Director Ogata to apologize. "I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE, DIRECTOR OGATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan. You were only three minutes late. It's no big deal" Director Ogata said.

"But I made all of you wait for me…" Kyoko said sinking into depression.

"Really, it's okay Kyoko-chan. We haven't even started shooting yet." He said, trying to comfort the very depressed Kyoko.

"Okay…" Kyoko nodded, even though still felt she was at fault and had to make it up. Kyoko kept her head down sadness and didn't notice Ren approach her.

"Mogami-san?" he asked, bending his head to her eye level to see her expression. He smiled at her expression. _'She's so cute' _He thought to himself _'wait! That's wrong. A guy of my age shouldn't be in love with someone four years younger than him. I'm not in love with her'_.

"What is in Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked, looking up with her shining eyes.

'_God, how the hell am I supposed to resist that look' _Ren thought. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, wanting to know the reason behind her depression.

"I was late to get here and I made everyone wait for me…" Kyoko said, sinking deeper and deeper into depression "but when I apologized to Director Ogata, he said it was okay since I was only three minutes late. Ummm………….Tsuruga-san?"

"What is it Mogami-san?" Ren asked

"Are you mad at me?? I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!" Kyoko cried, on her knees.

"It's okay Kyoko. You weren't that late so don't grovel at my feet. You just don't have to be late again." Ren said, smiling a heavenly smile.

Kyoko sighed with relief, knowing her sempai wasn't mad at her. But suddenly, out of nowhere, Reino's words came back to her mind _'The previous owner of that malicious stone is your beloved sempai, Ren. Tsuruga Ren' _Kyoko remembered _'God! Why do his lying words still bother me? UGG! But I just can't ask Tsuruga-san because if he's not Corn, he'll think I'm weird because I thought he was somebody else. Well he might not think I'm weird…… how about I ask him right now? Okay I will! I'm going to ask him!'_. "Ummm…… Tsuruga-san, can I ask you a question?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course, Mogami-san"

"A-are you C-c-corn" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"What was that?" Ren asked _'why was she talking so quietly? Maybe she was telling him something secret? Don't jump to conclusions, Ren! Maybe you just have bad hearing!'_

"Are you Corn?!"

**So what do you think of this chapter. I'm gonna wait until I get reviews before I right another chapter cause I actually want to know if people like my story, or if I'm just writing junk that's taking up space in the website. As you can see, I have VERY low self esteem. ******** Peace out peeps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All of you gave motivation to write more so thank you again!!!!!! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of the characters in Skip Beat. All of that belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura. I just take her original plotline and make my own story ******

Give Me Hope

Chapter 3

"Are you Corn?" Kyoko asked in a stronger and louder voice. Ren froze. All kinds of thoughts went through his head at once. _'How did she find out?' 'Is she just guessing? ' 'Should I tell her the truth?' 'What will she think of me if she knows I lied to her?' 'Does she know about my past?'_. In the middle of all his thoughts, Ren practically forgot that Kyoko was standing right in front of him. "Tsuruga-san?" She asked, hoping she hadn't been rude to her sempai by asking that question. When Ren still didn't respond, Kyoko asked again, but slightly louder "Tsuruga-san?!?!".

"Yes, Mogami-san" He said, snapping out of his trance.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked, now a little confused why her Ren hadn't automatically said no.

"No," Ren said, a little too loud. "Why would I be Corn? I'm a brunette and didn't you say he's blond? Besides, isn't Corn a fairy prince or whatever?" he added, trying to act like he didn't know a thing she was talking about. What if Kyoko got mad at him for keeping it a secret all this time? Or if she was sad that Corn wasn't actually a fairy, but a real person? He couldn't stand to see it if Kyoko's feelings were hurt by him.

"Okay" Kyoko sighed, partially out of relief that the stupid beagle was wrong but also, partially out of sadness that she wouldn't get to see Corn again. In truth, half of her was hoping that Ren would say he was Corn. If he was, he would probably have a really good reason to keep it a secret from her.

Ren smiled "Why did you ask me that question, Mogami-san?". He wasn't mad at her, he just wanted to know what or who had put the idea of him being her childhood friend into Kyoko's head.

"Well that's because—"Kyoko was cut off by Yashiro-san rushing over to Ren.

"Ren! You have to go get ready! We're gonna start shooting a Katsuki scene in ten minutes! You should go get ready too Kyoko! Doesn't Mio's scar take a long time to put on?" Yashiro said. Sad as he was to break up Ren and Kyoko's special (he he) moment together, he had to make Ren get ready. Kyoko hurried off to the dressing rooms to get ready and left Ren standing with Yashiro, still wondering the reason behind her question. "Well, Ren, are you so sad I interrupted your moment with Kyoko-chan that all you can do is stand there?" Yashiro said with an evil smile.

"Now why would I feel that way, Yukihito-san?" Ren asked, with his way-to-bright-to-be-real smile. Yashiro saw Ren's fake smile and shivered. _'That smile just always scares the hell out of me'_ he thought to himself while Ren and him walked away to go get changed into Katsuki's clothes.

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoko sat still as her scar make-up was carefully added to Mio's face. While she sat, she thought of what Ren had said _'Why would I be Corn? I'm a brunette and didn't you say he's blond? Besides, isn't Corn a fairy prince or whatever?'_. Kyoko smiled to herself as she thought of how stupid she was for thinking that Ren could actually be Corn. _'Ha!' _she thought _'Like Tsuruga-san said, Corn has blonde hair so he couldn't be Tsuruga-san. Why did I ask him something like that in the first place? Wait! How did Tsuruga-san know that Corn has blonde hair? Did I tell him that? I don't think I did. So then how did he find out? Nobody knows about me and Corn except for me and Corn. Unless… Tsuruga-san knows where Corn is and he won't tell me!'_. Suddenly, Kyoko got angry. She was angry at Tsuruga-san (yeah, I know that would be horrible if it happened in the real manga!) for not telling her where Corn was if he knew. 'Why would he do that?' Kyoko thought in anger as she walked back to the Dark Moon set. _'Does he not want to tell me because he doesn't like me? I thought maybe Tsuruga-san didn't hate me when I saw him acting with Momose-san'_ Kyoko thought becoming a little sad, also. She sat at the side, watching Katsuki and Mizuki acting out a love scene where they confess to each other. Soon after Ren and Momose-san (sorry I don't know her first name) finished their scene together, it was time for Mio to act. Kyoko sank into her Mio personality and finished her scene very quickly with almost no NGs. After they finished shooting, it was time to go home. Kyoko's anger had slowly become mostly depression at the thought that Tsuruga-san hated her. After changing, Kyoko quickly grabbed her things and left to go to the Box-R shooting without saying goodbye.

Ren watched as Kyoko played Mio's role perfectly. _'She's becoming such an exceptional actor'_ he thought to himself. After the scene was over, Ren walked over to try and congratulate Kyoko on a job well done, but Kyoko just walked past, directly to change back into her normal clothes. Ren just stood there, wondering why Kyoko had just passed him by. He convinced himself that she probably just wanted to get her make-up for the scar off quickly and went to change himself. When he came back, he waited for Kyoko to come out so he could ask her the question that was interrupted by Yashiro-san one more time. "Waiting for the girl you're in _love_ with Ren? Hmm…" Yashiro asked, walking over to where Ren was.

Ren smiled his fake smile again and said "I'm not in love with her. We're just really good friends".

Yashiro rolled his eyes and stood next to Ren, planning to wait for Kyoko also.

As Kyoko walked out of the room, she looked very flustered like she was in a hurry. Ren was about to call her and talk but, before he could say a word, she walked straight past him and out the door. Ren watched at her leave wondering to himself _'why didn't she stay to talk to me? Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, could she be mad at me?'_.

**So…………what did you guys think of this new chapter?? Again, please review! It makes me feel happy to know people actually are reading what I'm writing! You guys might be disappointed that Ren didn't tell her the truth, but really, he probably wouldn't tell her the truth because he doesn't want her to know his past identity and because he wants to let go of his past self. And I know it's sad that Kyoko is mad at Ren but that could happen. Keyword: could. Well, anyways, thank you again to the people who reviewed! Your comments made me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't written FOREVER! I was working on my other story but then I got stuck in that one, but I figured out how to continue this one so here's a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for Akara. And my Ipod.**

Reino lay back in his armchair, thinking. His band had asked him what was wrong, but the only thing he had told them was that he was thinking about a new song. That obviously wasn't true. He was actually thinking about how to his Little Red Riding Hood to star in his music video. It was one of the only ways he could make the lion (Ren) leave her. He would make sure to that.

Somehow.

Without getting hurt.

The pen, that Reino had been tapping unconsciously, faltered a beat. Reino's eyes widened then narrowed as a small devious smile crept on to his face. He pressed the small button the was attached to his chair. A furiously blushing twenty-one year old scurried into the room. Her very curly, light brown hair stretched down to her shoulders. "What is it, Reino-kun?" she asked sweetly, hoping to get his attention.

She blushed even harder as Reino's smile turned towards her and said "Akara-chan, I have a job for you".

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoko walked out of the studio quickly, trying not to draw attention to her. _'I know I was rude to leave without saying goodbye, but I just can't face Tsuruga-san right now'_ Kyoko thought sadly. She checked her watch and saw that the time was already 7 o'clock PM. She had to get to that studio for the interview! She took Corn out of her purse and held it to her chest. After a minute passed, she said out loud with a heavy sigh "Oh Corn, what would I do without you? Okay!" her enthusiasm returned quickly. She saw a taxi and waved it over. "Kuyara studios!"*** **she said as she got in. Suddenly, Kyoko felt a strange presence behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there. She shrugged away the feeling and shut the door. The taxi sped away, quickly.

Meanwhile, the "presence" smiled broadly, writing away. She had heard everything Kyoko had said. _'This is perfect!'_ Akara thought happily _'Reino-kun will love me so much now!'_

**Later…**

Kyoko arrived at Kuyara studios 20 minutes later. She had been told that she was sharing this interview show with two other, more major stars then her. Kyoko was only there because the director had pulled some strings to get her on the show to promote Box-R. Kyoko stepped out of the dressing room like Natsu, and went to backstage so she could wait to be called. As she got near, she heard the host, Shimoda Yuriko *, say "Our first guest tonight, the famous singer, constantly topping the charts _'No way'_ Please welcome Fuwa Shou! _'Ugg… No!!! Not him!! Anyone else!' _Our second guest, amazing actor and Japan's number one top idol, please welcome Tsuruga Ren_! 'What?!?!?!? Not him either!! I can't face him!! Ahh! How could this get any worse?!?!?!_' . Suddenly, Kyoko felt a breeze go up her neck. She whipped around to see Reino

"Yo"

'_I had to ask'_

**Sooo whadya think?? Please review ect. ect.**

**Okay two things to clarify**

**I don't know if there's a Kuyara studios in Japan. Probably not cause I made up the name on the spot. But if you know, tell me.**

**Shimoda Yuriko is not a name I made up. It is the name of a friend I had in fourth grade. She came to mind when I was thinking of Japanese names. I'm sorry for using your name if your reading this Forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys. I kept getting writers block and putting this off for so long. And now I'm just not that interested in Skip Beat anymore. I'm sorry :( I feel terrible. I never wanted to be one of those story abandoners. Agh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.**

**All I can say is, I'll keep these stories up and if you want to continue them, feel free to adopt the little ficlets. No need to give me credit and once you've published the story on your profile, I'll take it down from mine :) Thanks.**

**-Chewy **

**PS. Don't hate me. **


End file.
